Prince Conflict
by SeeraOtoya
Summary: Seera Nakamura came home from school, to be told by her brother that the six guys in her house are now her new brothers


On a clear sunny morning, I kiss my parents cheeks, and grab a piece of toast, and head on out the door.

I say hello to my friends when I enter the classroom, and talk for a little bit, before class starts.

"So Seera, how was yesterday?" asked mereko. "It was the same as everday…" "Of course nothing exciting goes in her life… the day it does, is the day I get a girl!" laughed yuki.

Seera ran home cause her parents told her to come home early, because they had a surprise.

She opens the door and goes upstairs in her bedroom, to set her bag and heads back down. "Mom, Dad.. I'm home! What's the surprise?" seera smiled excitedly.

Seera looks all around the house and can't find them, till she hears voices coming from the living room.

"Hey Syo-chan can we turn it to Piyo-chan now?" natsuki asks excitedly. "Are you kidding me, we're going to watch Prince of Fighting next!"

Masato got out a slip of paper, and dipped his brush in the ink and wrote down family in kanji.

" I wonder who the cutie's gonna look like." ren wondered to himself. " I bet she's gonna be energetic like me!" ittoki smiled. "I wonder if she likes to sing…?" tokiya thought to himself.

Seera walks in, and everyone turns their heads.

"U-um… do you know where my parents are…? They said they had a surprise for me?"

"Are you Nakamura Seera.. by chance?" asked syo.

Seera nods.

"And you are?" putting her hands on her hips.

Next thing you know, a dog comes up and whines and rubs hid paw on her foot. "Aww finny where did you go you silly boy!" seera giggled picking him up.

"Do you know who these boys are?" she asked her dog.

"WOOF WOOF!" finny barked. He jumped out of her arms, and started growling at everyone.

"Finny it's okay… look I'm fine, plus I bet momma and daddy are gonna be home soon!" Finny started barking happily wagging his tail.

All of a sudden, Cecil-san comes walking in with a bag of groceries, setting them on the counter and putting them away.

Everyone , including Seera followed.

"So who is this girl?" cecil asked.

"We don't seem to know, but-" Cecil-san turned his head and looked over. "Seera-chan!" he yelled." Cecil-san!" she yelled back.

"You know this cutie Cecil?" jinguuji asked.

Cecil nods.

"Everyone this is Nakamura Seera, or Seera-chan for short. She's in my class at school…." he explained.

"Ceshi you sit down with everyone, I'll cook us dinner…." She then looks over at everyone. "Since its so cool out, how does a hotpot sound?!" she winked.

"C-Ceshi?" everyone was so confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys…." cecil was explaining. "She's my little sister…." "Well only by an hour!" seera annoying glared at her brother.

Seera set everything on the table, and everyone sat down eating, including her.

"So, what brings you six here?" asked seera.

"Oh well Mr. and Mrs.-" natsuki started. "He means your parents, well ours as well adopted us…" ittoki explaining the rest.

"Remember when we were little and you kept telling mom, " I want more brothers!" and then mom asked you "How much Seera dearie?" and then you replied "I WANT SIX OF THEM!" , well apparently mom told me that she wasn't' able to have kids anymore-"

"So she adopted us!" syo smiled with a thumbs up.

"I see so what are your names?"

I'm ittoki, but you can call me Otoyan if you'd like…" "I'm Na-chan, and this short cutie by me is Syo-chan!"

Syo yelled back at Natsuki.

"My name isn't Syo-chan! Its Kurusu Syo!"

Seera started laughing.

My name is Tokiya…" "I think I'll can you Tokki!" seera smiled. "My name is Masato Hijirikawa, call me Masato or Hijirikawa-san…"

Seera nods.

Ren looks up at her and holds her hands.

"My little lamb fill free to call me whatever you'd like…."

Masato sighed, and interrupted. " That's Ren Jinguuji…" "Then I think Jinguuji-san will be just fine…."

And this is how I met all these new and wonderful people, who would as of today be my new brothers. Life is gonna go crazy fast!


End file.
